SkyHigh The Stronghold Twins
by supernaturalXlover
Summary: Will and Mina Stronghold our the childeren of the Commander and Jetstream follow them in there first year of skyhigh. Warren/Mina
1. Chapter 1

If you've read some of my other stories you'll know that i'm going through a tough time right now, but I needed something to my mind of it foe a while and i'v had this story on the back burner for a while

I don't own sky high nor any of the characters in the film. Mina and her powers our mine.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>It was the first day of school for Will and Mina Stronghold. But they wern't going to normal school oh no they were going tho Sky high the school for super heros.<p>

Their perents were Steve and Josie Stronghold of Stronghold retailers, well that was to the normal world but to the world of superheros they were the Commander and Jetstream the greatest superheros ever.

Mina was very excited about starting at sky high, she was able to control electcity and bendit to her will. Will on the other hand was not as excited as his sister, he handn't got his powers yet not that any one but Mina and his best friend Layla knew of course.

* * *

><p>Mina POV<p>

"Will, Mina breakfast" Mom yelled up the eyes snapped open "Sky high" the words came through my lips as a wisper. I jumped out of bed and turned the lights on with a snap of my fingers I walked to my closet and grabbed a holter top in electric blue and a pair of black skinny jeans, I placed the cloths on my bed and ran from my room and down the stairs banging on Wills door as I passed.

"Morning" I sang as Iskidded into the kitchen "Good Morning sweetie" Mom said smiling "Sleep well?" she asked "Yep" i called running back out of the kitchen with a plate of toast and a bottle of water.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please<p>

SupernaturalXlover


	2. Chapter 2

I know its been awhile and I'm sorry but here it is finally, Chapter 2 enjoy.

I only own Mina and here powers, I'm not going to put this on every chapter just so you know.

* * *

><p>Wills Pov.<p>

I woke up to someone banging on my bedroom door, which is followed by a set of feet running down the stairs "Mina" I sighed it must be the first day of school, I climbed out of bed and walked over to the weights dad had put in, "Come on let today be the day my powers come" I prayed, I lay down on the bench and tried to lift the bar, which had 3 weights on either end, and...Nothing, a big fat nothing, the first day of school and I still have no powers, not that my parents know that, someone up there hates me, i just know it and i'd bet its grandma Stronghold, she never did seem to like Mina and I, but still thats just great that is, a child of the greatest superheros in the world has no powers, my life sucks.

I mean how is it fair that Mina gets her powers first, I mean i'm the eldest after all, so were twins and were the same age but I was born first, shouldn't that count for something. I hear Mina running back up the stairs and in the direction of her bed room, a few minuets pass and theres a knock on my door "Come in" I call sitting up Mina walks in to my room wearing an electric blue halter top and black skinny jeans, she sits on my bed with a water bottle in her left hand "No luck?" She asks "No" I replie she leans forward and placed her right hand on my arm, the silver and gold nailvarnish glints in the sunlight "It will be ok Will, they'll come"She tells me before standing up and leaving my room, I slumped back against the metal bar and sucked in a deep breath before exhaling and lying back down.

* * *

><p>Mina Pov<p>

After leaving Wills room I walk back down the stairs and back in to the kitchen, to find mine and Wills best friend Layla talking to mom about how animals didn't like to be eaten so mom asked if she wanted jucie instead she accepted, "Morning Lay" I sing as I skip across to the table, aparently I have my happy mood back. "Morning Mina" I grabbed my bag from the side and sat down at the table before looking through my bag making sure I had every thing.

* * *

><p>I know its short sorry.<p>

R&R

Love SupernaturalXlover


End file.
